


Don't talk to me or my Bridgefort companions ever again

by AvandraTheMarySueSlayer



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Angry Mages, Gen, Good-aligned charname, Minor Character Deaths, Though he kind of fucks up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvandraTheMarySueSlayer/pseuds/AvandraTheMarySueSlayer
Summary: Celebratory one-shot for Strangeness and Charm - Shadows of Amn surpassing 200 views! Velden is a kind-hearted elven archer and Bhaalspawn who tends to tragically miss social cues. Set in Siege of Dragonspear, and based on a bug I experienced while playing the game that I have yet to solve somehow.





	Don't talk to me or my Bridgefort companions ever again

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe Strangeness and Charm made it to so many views so fast! I am so so so so happy I might just burst! So I decided to write this tiny nonsense for all of you who have been supporting me along this journey. It's being a wild ride, but it's SO worth it. Thank each and every one of you!

* * *

 

Wynan was having trouble. The crusaders seemed to have endless reserves of arrows of detonation. Keeping the fort in one piece was becoming a much harder task than he could have anticipated. Wiping the sweat from his forehead with the sleeve of his maroon tunic, he began to chant yet another abjuration spell. It was fortunate that it was his field of expertise; otherwise the castle would have fallen long ago. He focused all of his energy on the spell, found the words in his mind and released them. He had asked Khalid to keep him from any distractions unless it was absolutely necessary. The half-elf was a man of his word, so he was certain he  would be able to work without any sort of—

 

“Greetings! Are you Wynan Hess, by any chance?”

 

The sudden opening of his door; the threshold into  _ his  _ sacred domain, along with the obnoxiously cheery voice, was too much for the exhausted mage's senses and nerves.

 

“What the—Don’t you see I’m busy, you idiot? I almost lost the spell—Oh, Khalid, to what do I owe this visit?”

 

The leader of the Bridgefort defenders stepped beside the annoying elf who had almost ruined his protection spell. Wynan noticed arrows of detonation in his quiver. Ugh.

 

“W-Wynan, I’d like t-to introduce you to Velden,” he said, pointing at the archer, who in turn stared at Wynan with a curious gaze the mage found highly uncomfortable. “We’ve t-travelled together for some time. You may know him better as the Hero of Baldur's Gate.”

 

Wynan had to suppress a gasp. The Hero of Baldur's Gate in person, on their side? 

 

“The gods smile at us! What can I do for you, Velden?”

 

“Well, I am here to help Khalid defend the fortress, and I would like to know about your troops,” the hero explained, “like how many people are fit to fight, and for how long, and whether you need a helping hand… or six,” he laughed at his own joke along with Glint, while Jaheira just rolled her eyes, “in healing the wounded.”

 

The mage paused to think and make a mental count.

 

“Let’s see… most of the people in here are refugees who came through Boareskyr Bridge when the crusaders took the Winding Water,” he recounted. “We have just enough warriors to defend the fort for another tenday, but the damned crusaders are ruthless and there's more casualties and wounded every day, so yes, we would very much appreciate your help in healing them. Now, if you could bring the Flaming Fists for a combined attack before—wait.”

 

He felt an interference in his protections, a prodding in his mind.

 

“Before what?” Velden asked.

 

“Just a second… another mage is fighting me, I need to concentrate—”

 

“But I need to know! When do I have to get the Flaming Fist troops moving?”

 

“Just give me a second!”

 

“I don’t have a second! There's injured people and the crusaders won’t stop attacking, you said so yourself!”

 

“I told you I need to concentrate! Now shut up and let me—AHHH!”

 

Something burned inside Wynan. An impressive disruptive force tore through his defenses and his own mind, making him fall on his knees, wailing in pain. The whole Bridgefort trembled, and the quake threw the group of insensible idiots who had come to distract him to the ground. When he recovered, he noticed something was draining him of his energy and power. What the Hells had happened? He raced out of his room while the adventurers helped one another up and healed their wounds. In the middle of the room where the refugees rested, a huge stone had burst from the very ground. It had ominous, glowing runes inscribed in it, which were likely causing the energy drain. Everyone around could feel it; fatigue, loss of some of their abilities… wait, were those dead bodies on the floor?

 

“Hendrin!” He heard Juvi scream. “Junia, do something!”

 

The priestess placed a soothing hand on the grieving woman's shoulder.

 

“I am sorry, she is beyond our help,” she replied in her usual soft-spoken voice.

 

Indeed, Hendrin’s head had been smashed by one of the fallen rocks. Two more fine warriors had perished in the same circumstances, their bodies far too broken for resurrection to be an option. The Hero of Baldur's Gate covered his mouth in horror. He looked way more worried about the casualties than his own decaying health.

 

“Neera,” he asked one of his companions as he paled, “do you know what's that… thing?”

 

The wild mage who kept hearing voices in her head seemed to have joined the hero’s group, which didn't come as a surprise for Wynan at that point. She inspected the rock, touched one of the runes, and hastily recoiled.

 

“I’m not sure, but it’s definitely not something we want to stick around,” she concluded.

 

Wynan stumbled out of the room and back into his quarters.

 

It had all been his fault.

 

It had all been  _ his  _ fault.

 

“Hey, Wynan,” Velden entered his study, again, without knocking. “I know it might not be the best time, but could you tell us something about that weird rock over the—”

 

It had all been  _ that damned elf's  _ fault.

 

“SHUT UP!” Wynan exploded. “I TOLD YOU NOT TO DISTRACT ME, YET YOU DIDN'T LISTEN AND MADE ME LOSE FOCUS, AND NOW THREE OF OUR BEST WARRIORS ARE DEAD AND THERE'S A GIANT ENERGY DRAINING STONE THAT'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!”

 

The elf blinked.

 

“Okay, so how do we—”

 

“GO AWAY!”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little teaser of my good boi. I know I didn't show much of him, but he might be popping up again in other stories some other time, so stay tuned! Also, the bug I'm experiencing won't let me speak to Wynan so he gives me the mission of taking Vichand's scroll to counter the curse of the rock in Bridgefort. Neither can I speak to the two NPCs who stand next to it after it appears.


End file.
